Glitter Is A Severe Nightmare
by Aeeemseven
Summary: Don't give Ruby glitter. Just don't.


**Okay, so I wrote this based off a hilarious comic by a friend on Tumblr a little while ago and decided to post it here. Anyways, in this, the dexholders are supposedly at a resort or something, it was really all I could think of for possible location. Kinda contains FranticShipping, but only sort of. Enjoy the entry to glitter horror!**

It was a relatively normal day, when at one point Ruby disappeared. Sapphire was trying to find him to ask him about the things he "forgot" again. Instead she found Emerald sitting around messing with gadgets.

"Emerald, do ya know where Ruby is?" Sapphire asked him.

"Last I saw him he was off looking through some cabinets in some room. Dunno what he's up to..." Emerald replied.

"Ugh... he's probably off findin' some kinda material he needs for his next contest..." Sapphire said in annoyance, with emphasis on "contest". Then she walked off to try to find him again.

"Wonder if this cabinet thing is worth worrying about..." Emerald said to himself, before getting back to messing around with his gadgets.

Sapphire wandered around a bit before finding Ruby shuffling through a cabinet. Sapphire walked up to him.

"Ruby, what're you doin' with this cabinet?" Sapphire asked him, still with annoyance in her voice. Ruby didn't respond, and kept looking through the cabinet.

"Uhhhh, Ruby?" Sapphire said, with the annoyance going away and being replaced by confusion. Ruby still didn't respond, but began to slowly grin, as he had seemingly found what he was looking for.

"Ruby, what in th' world are ya doin-" Sapphire said, as Ruby slowly turned his head towards her. As he did this, he had a strange grin on his face, and Sapphire looked at what he had pulled out of the cabinet. It was a container of glitter. Glitter.

"Who likes glitter-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile, Red, Gold, and Yellow were sitting around in another room, talking about battling, being friends with Pokemon, Yellow's powers, girls (in Red and Gold's case), or whatever.

"So, Gold, how did your adventure start?" Yellow asked him as they were talking about their adventures as dexholders.

"Oh, it all started when Silver stole some stuff from Proffesor Elm. I went to track him down, and ended up going on this whole giant journey. And then the goddamn Masked Man came in and messed up everything..."

Red then replied: "Oh, that's pretty cool- hey, do you hear screaming?" Everyone turned towards the hallway. Sure enough they could hear screaming, and it was getting closer. Suddenly Sapphire burst out of the hallway, panting.

"GUYS! RUBY FOUND TH' GLITTER! RUN FER YER LIVES!" she quickly yelled, before running off skeptically.

Red, Yellow, and Gold turned and looked at the hallway again. Suddenly Gold made a horrified face, and it was obvious at what. There was Ruby, standing in the hallway with his glasses on and a seemingly evil grin, and he was covered in... glitter. Glitter. He was also holding two containers of it, and he looked almost maniacal.

"WHO'S READY TO GET PRETTY?" Ruby yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Red, Yellow, and Gold screamed in unison. In response, knowing Ruby's habits with "beautiful" things, they started running after Sapphire as fast as they possibly could to get away from Ruby the glittery piece of trash. Ruby decided to start chasing them with the glitter in response, making everyone run faster. And the long chase begun.

"How long has prissy boy been this fast?" Gold said as they were running. Ruby was catching up to them, as they were catching up to Sapphire.

"I don't know... But shouldn't we be focusing on trying to get away from this- umm- dire situation?" Yellow replied, looking back. Ruby still had a seemingly maniacal look on his face as he chased them. Red looked back and saw this, and thought back to when they had hidden the glitter.

About a month earlier, it had been Halloween, and Ruby had been working on Halloween decorations. When he had finished, Sapphire had walked over to him to see the decorations. Sapphire's first impression was that Ruby had overdone the glitter, and it was true. Everything was covered in orange glitter... everything. Sapphire concluded that Ruby could not be trusted with glitter, so that night, she had snuck into his room, taken all the glitter, and with the help of Red and Gold, hidden it. Somehow it had gone around and ended up in that cabinet...

"Red, concentrate!" Yellow yelled. Red realized he had been hanging back a bit while thinking back to the events of hiding the glitter, and he quickly sped up, because glitter-obsessed Ruby was right behind him.

"Guys, there's something important..." Gold said hurriedly.

"What is it, Gold? Because if it relates to escaping Ruby, i'm listening..." Red replied.

"So, this is being run off a script, right?" Gold started.

"Yeah, these events are based from a script. What about it?" Red said.

"Well, the script says we have to..." Gold said, almost afraid of what he was about to say.

"Hm?" Yellow said, while running faster, as Ruby had picked up in speed and was still grinning strangely at them while carrying two containers of glitter.

"... sing the 'Wake Me Up' song... based off of our parts in this..." Gold finished, stammering in near horror at what he was saying.

"WE HAFTA DO WHAT?" Sapphire screamed in horror at the top of her lungs.

"The script says we have to do it..." Gold said, still with reluctancy in his voice. Red and Yellow were stammering, trying to get some word of reluctancy out, while Ruby grinned even more, thinking to himself, "Oh, this is gonna be good..."

"But... singin' of all things... Ruby... why?" Sapphire exclaimed nervously.

"I really don't want to, but the script says we have to..." Gold said, with Red and Yellow nodding in agreement.

"Uh... okay... here we go..." Sapphire said extremely nervously.

And the awkward singing began.

"WAKE ME UP!" Sapphire started, while thinking, "Why the actual hell am I doing this?"

"Wake me up inside!" Ruby, Gold, Red, and Yellow continued. Ruby was singing happily, while Gold, Red, and Yellow were thinking the same as Sapphire while they sung.

"I CAN'T WAKE UP!" Sapphire sung at the top of her lungs in a strange voice, while thinking: "Help...", as Ruby was watching her and evidently loving it.

"Wake me up inside!" the other four continued, with the exact same thoughts and expressions as before.

"AND SAVE MEEEEE!" Sapphire sung at the top of her lungs, hoping what she had sung would actually happen. "CALL MY NAAAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DAAAAARK!"

And then Sapphire woke up.

It turned out that the whole glitter chasing incident had just been Sapphire's nightmare. Sapphire sat up in her bed, relieved that the glitter chase and the singing hadn't actually happened. She got up and looked out the window, seeing it was early morning.

"Perfect," she thought to herself while grinning, getting ready to somehow wake up Ruby in a very sudden way. She walked out of her room and over to Ruby's. However, when she quietly and carefully opened the door, Ruby wasn't there. Sapphire was confused, as Ruby never got up early. She climbed back down and started walking around trying to find him. She decided to go look where she had found Ruby in her dream, which she turned out to regret. When she walked in the room, Ruby was there, holding two containers of glitter, just like in the dream.

"Oh hey Sapph, do you like glitter?"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Then Sapphire woke up again.

"This had better not turn inta inceptio-" she began saying as she sat up, but was cut off because Ruby was already there, with two containers of glitter again.

"So Sapph, do you like glitter?"

"AAAHHHH!"

Sapphire woke up again.

She was in her bed, and this time Ruby wasn't there. She sighed a sigh of relief as she sat up. It was the middle of the night, around two in the morning. She decided to take a small walk around, and got up. However, the second she walked out of her door, she felt like she was being watched. Nobody was there whenever she looked, however, so she kept taking her walk. She eventually walked outside to feel the fresh air. She finally felt settled for the first time since the nightmares, by the light breeze and warm air.

"Ah, th' outdoors. Th' one thin' that can calm me after any situation," Sapphire said to herself, lying down in the grass. She closed her eyes and stayed lying down for a few minutes, before hearing a light flicker and turn on inside (with her expanded hearing skills). She got up and looked in the window, and nobody was there. She looked away and went to lay in a tree to relax for a little while. While she was in the tree, there were movements inside, which she just ignored so she could relax. Eventually she got up to go back to her room. As she got up, another light turned on in the house, and there was more movement. Sapphire suddenly started worrying about what was happening inside, and who it would be. She carefully walked over and opened the door.

Nobody was there. Sapphire sighed in relief and almost said something, to be cut off by a voice behind her.

"Hey Sapph-"

Sapphire turned around. Behind her was Ruby, with two containers of glitter, again.

"So what do you think about glitter?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sapphire woke up again. She was back in her bed again.

"Okay, this inception thin' is startin' ta get really annoyin'..." she said as she got up, looking around to make sure Ruby wasn't there. He wasn't in the room, but when Sapphire went and opened her door, she got the exact same situation as in all the other dreams. Ruby was there with two containers of glitter, with his glasses on and with a strange grin on his face.

"So do you wanna get pretty?"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Sapphire woke up again. The same thing happened four times, and the fourth time, Sapphire was thinking she should just try going back to sleep, or just staying awake in her bed, instead of taking a walk to relax herself just to find Ruby and his glitter. She thought this right as she opened the door, to find Ruby there as usual. The usual question and scream followed, and Sapphire woke up.

Sapphire opened her eyes and looked around. She was in sitting on the couch in her secret base, and it was dark out, like in all the dreams. She looked next to her to see Ruby also sitting on the couch, casually knitting something. Sapphire sighed with relief as she had woken up to find Ruby not obsessed with glitter. Sapphire almost felt like hugging him before thinking to herself that it would be really weird.

"Oh hey Sapph, you're up." Ruby said, pausing his knitting and turning toward her. "You were shaking in your sleep, and you woke up abrubtly. Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Sapphire sat there for two seconds, and then hugged Ruby, relieved that she was finally with the Ruby that actually cared about her and didn't try to ruin her life with glitter. Sapphire simply nodded to Ruby's question. After a few seconds she let go and asked Ruby, "What's yer opinion on glitter?", just to make sure this wasn't another stage of the nightmare.

"Glitter? It's pretty useful. It's such a beautiful item... I use it whenever I make dresses. It really spikes up the beauty of something. It's the kind of thing you never use for bad things, because it's just so beautiful..." Ruby responded. Sapphire laughed to herself while thinking, "Typical Ruby..."

Ruby had started staring off into space thinking about beauty, so Sapphire got up and walked around a little bit to relax herself after the nightmares, this time not worrying about finding a glitter-obsessed Ruby around every corner. After the walk, Sapphire sat down on the couch again next to Ruby.

"Hey Sapph, have you ever thought of the idea of parallel universes? You know, where things are mostly the same but some are different?" Ruby asked her as she sat down.

"Never thoughta it. Why'd ya ask?" Sapphire answered.

"Oh, I heard something about being able to dream about the events of alternate universes-"

Sapphire suddenly perked up at this, as well as another thing. First, the idea of the glitter nightmare happening in an alternate universe suddenly frightened her, but also, a strange light was emitting from the middle of the base. It began growing bigger, and turning into a portal.

"Uhhh, what is that? The light is kinda beautiful, but..." Ruby said. Sapphire just sat there in fear, thinking it might relate to her nightmare. Eventually, the light became a fully formed portal. Sapphire almost thought she could see the horrified faces of Red, Yellow, and Gold through the portal, worrying her even more, as that reflected the events of her nightmare. She inched a bit closer to Ruby, both of their faces confused and horrified at the same time.

Suddenly, someone jumped out of the portal into the base. It was... Ruby. There were two Rubys. But more notably was that the Ruby that had jumped out of the portal had his glasses on, had a strange grin, and was holding... two containers of glitter.

"WHO WANTS TO GET PRETTY?"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

 **And, it is done. TWIST ENDING :) But yeah, this was really fun to write, and really funny to write XD Glitter hell is not a fun place to be, don't try this at home, kids. (Now, people following me, soonish I will update Amesia. But school is back and finals are next week, so don't be surprised if it takes a little while.)**


End file.
